


Eros & Agapé

by Cythise, tick_tocked



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AlexanderxHephaestionAU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Angsty Stuff, Conquest and war, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythise/pseuds/Cythise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked
Summary: Sinbad and Focalor are the two greatest generals in King Davashadil’s army, always competing to best each other at everything they do. But when the King's objectives becomes shady, Sinbad decides he no longer wants to obey and will do his all to stop him…or overthrown him. Focalor can’t let this happen, and soon, the army is split in two. but what if his rival is right after all? After one fated day, their mutual animosity turns into a deep friendship. Nothing seems to be impossible for this new king and his trusted lieutenant. Nothing could stop them as long as they work together for their dream of a better world. But fate is a cruel mistress, and when the source of your strength is also your biggest weakness, it only requires a small push for everything to break down…





	Eros & Agapé

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a RP turned into a fic, please excuse any possible wobbly transition. It wouldn't exist without the participation of @tick_tocked my partner in crime.  
> There might be anachronisms and non-historical things. The main objective of this work was the relationship between the two protagonists and indulging ourselves and was never meant to be historically accurate nor a copy/paste of Alexander's & Hephaistion's relationship (it is only loosely inspired by it).  
> Disclaimer: English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.  
> Enjoy these two dorks~

Who could ever predict ?

When your past enemy becomes your most trusted friend ?

When hatred and disdain turn into love and admiration ?

It doesn’t happen in the span of a day, but the many obstacles and trials one experience through their life can change even the deepest and strongest feelings into something new.

Something both blissful and dangerous that could turn a man into madness.

~*~

There was a vast realm in the southern seas called Parthevios, it was ruled by Davashadil, a charismatic king who forged his name in conquests and victories. He brought fame and riches to a previously tamed country. With his reign, the borders eventually became safer, the neighbouring countries not daring to anger this new powerful ruler. Trading had soon become prolific, the country no longer burdened by overwhelming taxes, low-grade goods and pillages. Everything was finally taking a good turn, and yet, there was still a lot to do to keep the situation that way. When the euphoria of the victory began to fade, new conflicts began to sprout, dissent insidiously spreading within the court. No matter how mighty the king was, he could not keep an eye on every crime in the streets, every incident at the borders, every boat that didn’t return home. Though he was fair and cared about his people, opposition progressively appeared.

 _He needed trusted people._  Trusted followers that would obey him without question, share his vision, carry his orders in every corner of the kingdom.

_Peacekeepers._

He didn’t just want mindless soldiers, he wanted exceptional subalterns that people would admire and respect. Generals the rival countries would learn to fear.

To save time and resources, the monarch organized a great contest in the capital Csitephon. Participants soon arrived from every corner of the land, with diverse backgrounds and objectives. Many travelled from faraway places just to have a chance to see the tournament, something they could remember and still relate years later, with some _light embellishments_ , to those who couldn't assist. What an important gathering it was! How brave and strong the contestants were as they fought for the king's trust!

Speaking of the participants, there were those who only sought fame and recognition, others that wanted to prove themselves against skillful and various opponents. But among all these promising people, some really wanted to help and make a difference. The trials were diverse, testing body and mind, as well as the resolve of the candidates. During three days they were tested, barely resting at night. Friendship were broken, rivalry arose and soon, several were disqualified. King Davashadil was growing impatient, even questioning the purpose of the contest when he suddenly noticed two young men standing out.

The one with violet hair was an immigrant. His family came from far away and had fled conflicts, seeking protection under this new ruler that seemed to care about its citizen. They were fishermen with few earnings, but at least enough for them to eat conveniently. More importantly, they didn’t have to fear the danger of war anymore. That’s what made Sinbad participate in the trials. He wanted to protect his adoptive home so no one would have to experience what his parents had to endure.

Against him was an auburn-haired orphan, taken in by the king himself when he was still a young toddler. He was raised in secrecy, entrusted to a couple of noble followers. He was educated like any child born in nobility and taught the art of the sword. A secret tool raised in the king’s standards until he has his use one day. In the end, Focalor even surpassed their expectation. With this trial he wanted to prove he was ready to repay the kindness and generosity of their king.

They seem to be on par with each other, getting rid of their opponents almost effortlessly and always ending up one against another. Even when the tiredness of the contestants became palpable, they kept competing, ignoring their tired limbs, sweat pearling in thick drops along their chins. They kept going, determined to see who would be the one victorious. From then on, the king’s attention didn’t leave the pair.

Their spars were graceful, the blunt weapons swirling fast and catching the rays of the sun, at time iron meeting with a loud clang. It felt like they were deaf to the world around, their concentration fully set on each other, sometimes a smirk tugging at the corner of one's lips like he was pleasantly surprised of their opponent's challenging  reaction. They attracted and repulsed each other again and again, almost tirelessly, exchanging hits that were never enough to deter the other and decide a winner.

When another umpteenth fight ended in a draw, with both side panting and struggling to keep a steady pose, the king declared the end of the trials. Every gaze returned to the monarch, wondering what would be decided for that surprising turn of event.

There would be _two_ winners.

While watching the young men, Davashadil thought he could definitely use the both of them. The country was vast, the army huge, thus there would be two generals:

Sinbad the (ex) fisherman would command the army of the East, protecting the harbour from the pirates, supervising the exchanges and any attack coming from the sea.

On the West, young master Focalor would patrol the borders, taking care of every threat coming from the mountains, checking the people and goods that came from the neighbouring countries.

The crowd cheered for these new champions, kids watching the pair with stary eyes like they were true heroes, young maidens with rosy cheeks throwing flowers and silk handkerchiefs at their feet and praising their prestation, secretly wishing to be noticed by the two handsome men. In return the duo gave brigh smiles to the crowd and bowed with respect in front of their monarch before accepting the tokens of their victory.

The rest of the day was reserved for celebration. A great banquet was organized outside where everyone, from all social classes, was convened. People were rejoiced, eating, dancing and praising the generosity and fairness of their monarch. As for the two winners, they were always heavily surrounded, acclaimed for their courage and their good looks. Though both felt honoured of the outcome and the recognition they received, the fact none could surpass the other still left an annoying after taste, ruffled their pride. Each time their gaze met, they gauged each other, none blinking.

_A silent promise they would spar again until one eventually showed he was better than the other._

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much at the moment, just some background for the next shenanigans.  
> Thanks for reading until there, the next chapter will have more Sinbabe and Focababe~


End file.
